Close Call
by Addictedtoscifi
Summary: Alternate events taking place in Year 5 (the Order of the Phoenix) if Sirius survived the encounter with the Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries and how it happened.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. All rights go to J.K. Rowling.  
><strong>

**Rated T for violence and fighting.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 35: Beyond the Veil:<span>

...Harry's heart sank. Neville was scrambling down the stone benches toward them, Hermione's wand held fast in his trembling hand.

"Neville - no - go back to Ron -"

"_STUBEFY!_" Neville shouted again, pointing his wand at each Death Eater in turn, yet his broken nose impeded his ability to pronounce the spell correctly, "_STUBEFY! STUBE - _"

One of the largest Death Eaters seized Neville from behind, pinning his arms to his sides. He struggled and kicked; several of the Death Eaters laughed.

"It's Longbottom, isn't it?" sneered Lucius Malfoy. "Well, your grandmother is used to losing family members to our cause...Your death will not come as a great shock..."

"Longbottom?" squealed Bellatrix, her face lighting up with malicious delight. "Why, I have the pleasure of meeting your parents, boy..."

"I DOE YOU HAB!" roared Neville, and he fought so hard against his captor's encircling grip that the Death Eater shouted, "Someone Stun him!"

"No, no, no," said Bellatrix. She was quivering with excitement, eyes full of maniacal anticipation. "No, let's see how long Longbottom lasts before he cracks like his parents...unless Potter wants to give us the prophecy-"

"DON'T GIB ID DO DEM!" roared Neville, who became more frantic, kicking and fighting as Bellatrix drew near, her wand raised. "DON'T GIB ID DO DEM, HARRY!"

Bellatrix raised her wand and shrieked, "_Crucio__!"_

Neville screamed and wrenched his legs up into the air before being dropped to the ground by the Death Eater. He fell on the floor writhing and screaming in agony.

"That was just a taster!" said Bellatrix, raising her wand so that Neville's screams stopped and he lay sobbing at her feet. She turned and gazed up at Harry.

"Now, Potter, either give us the prophecy, or watch your little friend die the hard way!"

He only had one choice. The prophecy was glowing with heat from his clutching hand as he held it out. Malfoy suddenly jumped forward-

BAM! High above them, two more doors burst open and five more people sprinted into the room: Sirius, Lupin, Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley.

Tonks's Stunning Spell sailed downward toward Malfoy as Harry dived off the dias. The Death Eaters were completely distracted by the appearance of the Order, who were now raining spells upon them. Neville was crawling along underneath all the chaos.

"Are you okay?" Harry yelled, dodging another spell as it soared over their heads.

The stone floor between them exploded, showering them with pellets and dust. An arm came out of nowhere and grabbed Harry by the neck, pressing down on his windpipe.

"Give it to me," growled a voice in his ear, "give me the prophecy-"

"AARGH!"

Neville had come lunging out of nowhere. Unable to articulate a spell, he jabbed Hermione's wand hard into the eye hole of the Death Eater's mask. The man let go of Harry at once and howled in pain and Harry whirled around to face him and gasp, "_STUPEFY!_"

The Death Eater keeled over backwards, mask clattering to the floor. It was Macnair, Buckbeak's would-be killer.

"Thanks!" Harry said to Neville, pulling him aside as Sirius and his Death Eater lurched past, dueling fiercely. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Mad-Eye on the floor, bleeding from his head. Antonin Dolohov stood between them, his pale face twisted with glee.

"_Tarantallegra!_" he shouted, his wand pointed at Neville, whose legs went immediately into a kind of frenzied tap dance, causing him to fall on the floor again.

Harry yelled, "_Protego__!_" as soon as he sensed muscle movement from Dolohov's wand arm. He was knocked sideways, but the Shield Charm had stopped the worst of the spell.

Dolohov raised his wand again. "_Accio Proch_-"

Sirius hurtled out of nowhere, rammed Dolohov with his shoulder, and sent him flying out of the way.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Harry yelled before Dolohov could raise his wand again. His arms and legs snapped together and he fell backwards.

"Nice one!" shouted Sirius. "Now I want you two to get out-"

A jet of green light narrowly missed Sirius. "Harry, take the prophecy, grab Neville, and run!" he yelled, dashing to meet Bellatrix.

"Can you stand?" he bellowed into Neville's ear, as Neville's legs jerked and twitched uncontrollably. "Put your arm around my neck-"

Neville did so - Harry heaved - Neville's legs were still flying out in every direction, they would not support him and then, out of nowhere, a man lunged at them. Both fell backward. Harry held his left arm up in the air to save the glass ball from being smashed.

"The prophecy, give me the prophecy, Potter!" snarled Lucius Malfoy's voice in his ear, and Harry felt the tip of Malfoy's wand pressing hard between his ribs.

"No - get - off...Neville - catch it!"

Harry flung the prophecy across the floor, Neville spun himself around on his back and scooped the ball to his chest. Harry jabbed his own wand back over his shoulder and yelled, "_Impedimenta!_"

Malfoy was blasted off his back. Malfoy smashed into the dais on which Sirius and Bellatrix were now dueling.

Harry seized Neville by the shoulder of his robes and lifted him bodily onto the first tier of the stone steps. He thrust the prophecy into his pocket. Neville's legs twitched and jerked and wouldn't support his weight.

"Come on!" said Harry desperately, hauling at Neville's robes. "Just try and push with your legs - "

He gave another stupendous heave and Neville's robes tore along the left seam. The small spun-glass ball dropped from his pocket and before either of them could catch it, bounced down the stairs...and smashed some ten feet to their right.

Neville scrambled down the stairs just as a pearly-white figure with hugely magnified eyes rose into the air, unnoticed by any but them. The figure was moving its mouth but Harry couldn't hear a word. The figure stopped speaking and dissolved into nothingness.

"Harry, I'b sorry!" cried Neville. "I didn't mean to - _Dubbledore_!"

"What?"

"DUBBLEDORE!"

Harry turned to where Neville was staring. Sure enough, there stood Albus Dumbledore in the doorway of the Brain Room, looking white with rage. He felt an electric charge through every part of his body - _they were saved_.

Dumbledore sped down the steps past Harry - Neville had flopped down the stairs after him. Once the Death Eaters realized he was there. They tried to make a run for it, but Dumbledore's spell pulled them back easily and effortlessly as though he'd hooked them with an invisible line.

Only one pair was still battling. Neville had made his way to the bottom of the dais, legs still twitching.

"NEVILLE, WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Harry screamed. He scrambled down the stairs and started running towards the dais, ignoring the Death Eaters suspended in the air by Dumbledore's spell.

Neville's spastic legs kicked out as he launched himself up where Bellatrix and Sirius were still battling. Bellatrix's attention wavered for only a second, and Sirius ducked her jet of red light.

She snarled and turned her attention back.

"Is that all you got? Come on, you can do better than that!" Sirius yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.

Then, it was as if the air had turned into poisoned honey. Bellatrix's wand released a jet of green light the same time Neville kicked off the ground. Time came to a painful slow as the light slowly wiggled out of the end of her wand like a snake, aimed at Sirius's chest.

Harry realized a split second later.

"NOOOOO!" he screamed, legs feeling like lead as he tried to make his way toward them. At the same time he yelled, Neville let out an animal-like roar as he pounced on Bellatrix from behind.

"_Protego!"_ Harry yelled, creating a shield between the two of them just as Neville made contact.

Bellatrix let out a bloodcurdling shriek as she and Neville tumbled over the dais, her wand being knocked off track just enough that her jet of light missed Sirius by a...mere...inch...

All Harry could hear was a pounding in his ears. Neville was knocked unconscious, his legs finally calm. Bellatrix glared murderously at him, raised her wand, and just as she caught sight of Dumbledore and the suspended Death Eaters, got up and took off.

She tried to kill him. She tried to...kill...Sirius!

"AHHHH!" Harry screeched, shooting jets of light at her darting figure. White hot rage smoked off his skin, it burned him to his core. His scar burned painfully. He wanted the smell of blood. He wanted revenge. A slow, sadistic smile spread across his face..._he was near._

_Go ahead, Lord Voldemort said._

Somewhere in his head, Harry knew there was something wrong, but he couldn't stop it.

_She deserves it, doesn't she?_

Harry's pupils dilated and a sickening wave of pleasure suddenly swept over him.

_Do it..._

"Harry?"

Harry instantly snapped back. He was on the floor, head in his hands. His scar felt like it was being burned into his skull Someone had put their hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, it's ok. I'm alright."

Relief coursed through his veins, like it was cold water washing out all the poison that was in his blood a moment before.

Sirius.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Review please!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to the guest who pointed out an inconsistency in the story, one that I had previously overlooked. Feedback is always appreciated, as it helps me to improve my writing.**

**This is not a new chapter for those who have already read it, I have just deleted the old version of this chapter and uploaded a revised version of it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

He's alive, Harry was sure of it. But the white hot pain in his scar didn't seem to lessen, and the poison he felt just moments before was once again boiling beneath the surface. He wanted blood, and he was sure he'd to anything to get it. Somewhere in the depths of his mind he knew something was not right about the situation, but it was as if some outer force had compromised him, rendering him useless. And then he realized why.

"It's too dangerous for him to stay here. We have to get him out while we can," he heard someone, Lupin, whisper.

"I don't know. He hasn't moved or responded to anything for quite a long time. Something's not right, Moony."

"Of course it's not right. He's been compromised and nowhere is safe for him while his mind is still open."

Everyone knew what had happened, and then Harry realized that in his fit of rage, Voldemort had gained access to his mind.

"But that's...he's been receiving lessons in Occlumency hasn't he?"

"There are ways, Sirius."

At the mention of his name, Harry's head snapped up and he looked around. Lupin and Sirius were standing next to him. When they saw him, they stopped talking.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Sirius asked looking very concerned.

He didn't answer. He wasn't sure how to explain the fact that he'd almost _become_ Voldemort in that moment of weakness. A lump rose in his throat but he swallowed it brusquely.

They seemed to sense his feeling, and Sirius pulled him into a hug.

"It's alright, I'm - "

"I thought she killed you," Harry choked out. "And...this feeling just came over me...I wanted to perform the Cruciatus curse on her. I wanted to make her suffer and then...I heard _him._

"_Him_? You mean - "

"Yeah, he got inside of me again," Harry said flatly.

"What did you see?" Sirius asked.

"He wanted the prophecy, and I could feel his anger, like it was a part of me," Harry said.

"Like in your dreams?"

"Only worse."

He sat down on the floor again, gazing at the destruction around them. Neville was still on the ground out cold by the dais.

"They'll be coming back soon," said Lupin. "Best to get you two out of here before anything happens."

"Where's Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"He went after the remaining Death Eaters," they explained.

"I have to go after him," said Harry.

"NO! That's out of the question," Sirius said.

"I have to do this. The others are back there, Hermione was unconscious, Ginny broke her ankle, and Ron was attacked with a cursed brain - "

There was a loud bang and a yell from behind the dais. Kingsley appeared, yelling in pain, and hit the ground. Bellatrix appeared again, this time being chased by Dumbledore as the shot and deflected spells they shot at each other.

"Harry - no!" cried Lupin and Sirius at the same time, but Harry already ripped himself out of their slackened grip.

"SHE TRIED TO KILL HIM!" Harry bellowed. "SHE TRIED TO KILL SIRIUS!"

He bolted up the stairs, ignoring the people shouting behind him. The hem of Bellatrix's robes whipped out of sight as Harry dived back into the room where the brains were still swimming...

Tanks exploded all around him, coating the floor in slippery goo. Slipping and sliding, he jumped over Luna, who was still groaning on the floor, past Ginny, past Ron, who giggled feebly, and past the still unconscious Hermione. Bellatrix jumped into a lift and Harry immediately called another one, jamming the button marked Atrium.

He forced his way out of the lift before the grilles were fully opened and looked around. Bellatrix was almost at the telephone lift at the other end of the hall. He shot a spell at her, but she dodged it and almost immediately countered. Harry ducked behind the Fountain of Magical Brethren; the spell zoomed past him and hit the wrought gold gates at the other end of the Atrium so that they rang like bells. There were no more footsteps. She had stopped running. He crouched behind the statues, listening.

"Come out, come out, has little Harry come out to play?" her high voice shrilled and echoed off the walls. "What have you come after me for? Trying to get back at me for trying to kill my _dear_ cousin?"

"Yes!" shouted Harry, and a score of ghostly Harrys seemed to chorus _Yes! Yes! Yes!_ all around the room.

"Aaaaaah...do you _love_ him baby Potter?"

Hatred bubbled inside him and spilled over as he bellowed, "_Crucio!_" over the fountain._  
><em>

Bellatrix screamed and was knocked off her feet, but she did not writhe and shriek in pain as Neville did - she was already on her feet, breathless, no longer laughing. Harry dodged behind the golden fountain again as her counterspell hit the head of the handsome wizard and was blown twenty feet away.

"Potter, you cannot win against me," she cried. He could hear her moving to the right, trying to get a clear shot at him. "I was and am the Dark Lord's most loyal servant, I learned the Dark Arts from him, and I know spells of such power that you, pathetic little boy, can never hope to compete - "

"_Stupefy!_" yelled Harry. She reacted so fast he barely had time to duck.

"_Protego!_"

His own Stunning Spell ricocheted back and hit one of the goblin's ears.

"Potter, I am going to give you one chance!" shouted Bellatrix. "Give me the prophecy - roll it out toward me now - and I may spare your life!"

"Well, you're going to have to kill me because it's gone!" Harry roared - and as he shouted, pain seared across his forehead. His scar was on fire again, and he felt a surge of fury that was quite unconnected to his own rage.

"And he knows!" Harry laughed almost as hysterically as Bellatrix. "He knows you failed! Your dear old Voldemort is not going to be too happy with you, is he!"

"What, what do you mean?" she cried, and for the first time there was fear in her voice.

"The prophecy smashed while I was trying to get Neville up the steps. What do you think Voldemort'll say to that, then?"

"LIAR!" she shrieked, but he could hear the terror in her voice. "_Accio Prophecy! ACCIO_ PROPHECY!"

Harry laughed because he knew it would incense her and because the pain in his head was about to make him burst.

"Nothing here!" he shouted. "Nothing to summon! It smashed and nobody heard what it said, tell your boss that - "

"No!" she screamed. "It isn't true, you're lying - MASTER, I TRIED, DO NOT PUNISH ME!"

"Save your breath!" yelled Harry, his eyes screwed up against the pain in his scar, now more terrible than ever. "He can't hear you from here!"

"Can't I, Potter?" said a high cold voice.

Harry's blood froze. Tall, thin, and black-hooded, his terrible snakelike face white and gaunt...Lord Voldemort appeared in the middle of the hall, wand pointed at Harry. He couldn't move.

"So you smashed my prophecy?" hissed Voldemort, staring at Harry with those pitiless red eyes. "No Bella, he is not lying. I can see it in his worthless mind...months and months of planning, and you have let Harry Potter thwart me again."

"Master, please, I was fighting the Animagus Black," Bellatrix whimpered.

"Enough, Bella," Voldemort said softly. "I tire of these games," - he pointed his raised wand at Harry - "_AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

Before Harry could move, the statue behind him suddenly jumped in front of him and shielded him from the curse. It bounced off its armor and into the wall.

There stood Albus Dumbledore with his wand raised, with Sirius and Lupin behind him.

"Dumbledore!" Voldemort snarled, turning to face him.

"It's no use, Tom," Dumbledore said calmly. Another statue came to life at his command, walked over, and pinned a screaming Bellatrix to the ground. "The Aurors are already on their way - "

"By which time, I'll be gone, and you dead!" Voldemort spat.

"Like hell!" Sirius said coldly. "Do you want to know where all your precious little Death Eaters are now? As we speak, most of them are still left suspended in the air in the Death Chamber, with no means of Disapparation. Oh...and I do believe Dolohov has made a run for it, shows you how committed he is - "

"Do not dare speak of the subject of loyalty in front of my Lord!" Bellatrix screeched, fighting the bonds of the unyielding stone soldier. "You filthy blood traitor, y-you are a disgrace to the family, I should have killed you when - "

She was cut off by Voldemort's abrupt killing curse aimed at Dumbledore. It missed and hit the security desk which immediately burst into flame. Dumbledore flicked his own wand. The force of the spell that emanated from it was so powerful, Harry felt his hair stand on end as it passed, and this time Voldemort was forced to conjure a shining silver shield, though a deep, gong like note reverberated from it, an oddly chilling sound.

"You do not seek to kill me, Dumbledore?" called Voldemort, his scarlet eyes narrowed over the top of the shield. "Above such brutality, are you?"

"We both know that there are other ways of destroying a man, Tom," Dumbledore said calmly, continuing to walk toward Voldemort as though he had not a care in the world. "Merely taking your life would not satisfy me, I admit - "

"There us nothing worse than death, Dumbledore!" snarled Voldemort.

"You are quite wrong," said Dumbledore, still closing in upon Voldemort and speaking as lightly as though they were having a normal conversation. Harry was scared to see him walking along without a shield, as well as Sirius and Lupin standing behind him defenseless too. "Indeed, your failure to understand that there are things much worse than death has always been your greatest weakness - "

Another jet of green light flew from behind the silver shield. This time, Sirius and Lupin raised their wands to cast a shield charm, but a one-armed centaur had galloped between them and taken the blast, shattering into a hundred pieces. Dumbledore had drawn back his wand and waved it as though a brandishing whip. Sirius and Lupin were simultaneously building up a shield bubble around the three of them. A long thin flame flew from the tip; it wrapped itself around Voldemort, shield and all. For a moment, it seemed Dumbledore had won, but the fiery rope became a serpent, which relinquished its hold upon Voldemort and, hissing fiercely, turned to face Dumbledore.

Voldemort vanished. The snake reared from the floor, ready to strike -

There was a burst of flame in midair above Dumbledore just as Voldemort reappeared.

"_Look out!_" shouted Harry.

But even as he said it, three more jets of green light had flown at the three of them from Voldemort's wand and the snake had struck -

Fawkes swooped down in front of Dumbledore, opened his beak wide, and swallowed the jet of green light whole. Sirius deflected the other two as they passed through the unfinished shield charm, and Lupin sent the snake, which had been an instant from sinking its fangs into him, flying in the air and vanishing in dark smoke.

Dumbledore brandished his wand in one, long, fluid movement and the water in the pool rose up and covered Voldemort like a cocoon of molten glass -

For a few seconds Voldemort was visible only as a dark, rippling, faceless figure, shimmering and indistinct upon the plinth, clearly struggling to throw off the suffocating mass -

Then he was gone, and the water fell with a crash back into its pool, slopping wildly over the sides, drenching the polished floor.

"MASTER!" screamed Bellatrix.

Harry felt a huff of relief release from his body. Surely it was all over, and Voldemort had decided to flee. He made his way around the headless guard still standing in his way, but Dumbledore bellowed, "Stay where you are, Harry!"

For the first time, Dumbledore sounded frightened. Lupin was turning this way and that, wide-eyed, and Sirius's usual calm, nonchalant demeanor was replaced by a cold terror.

"Now listen to me, Harry. Don't move while I come closer," he said.

Harry wasn't exactly sure why. The hall was all but empty except for themselves, with baby Fawkes still croaking feebly on the floor, and a sobbing Bellatrix trapped beneath her statue.

"Focus, Harry. Focus on me! Close off your mind to anything else," instructed Sirius, trying to hide the tremor in his voice.

He was about to ask why when his scar burst open. He felt something crack his skull open to force its way inside. All else disappeared, and he was trapped, trapped in a void of raw pain, bound in a creature's coils so tightly, he didn't know who was who anymore.

Red eyes slowly snaked its way inside his mind and they were fused together, bound by pain, and there was no escape -

And when the creature spoke, its voice forced its way up Harry body and made his jaw move...

"_Kill me now, Dumbledore_..."

Blinded and dying, every part of him screaming for release, Harry felt the creature use him again...

"_If death is nothing, Dumbledore, kill the boy_..."

_Let the pain stop, _thought Harry_. Let him kill us...End it, Dumbledore...Death is nothing compared to this...Sirius, I'm so sorry..._

And as Harry's heart filled with emotion, the creature's coils loosened, the pain was gone, and Harry was lying face down on the floor, his glasses gone, ice cold from his core and pouring sweat.

"Harry? Harry..."

There were voices echoing through the hall, more voices than there should have been: Harry opened his eyes, and saw his glasses lying at the heel of the headless statue that had been guarding him. He put them on and saw the concerned faces of Sirius and Dumbledore, Dumbledore's nose inches from his own.

"Are you alright, Harry?"

"Yes," said Harry, shaking so violently he could not hold his head up properly. "Yeah, I'm - where's Voldemort, where - who are all these - what's -"

The Atrium was full of people. Sirius hauled Harry to his feet and put a protective arm around him. Harry sagged on his feet and looked around. There were a stream of witches and wizards emerging from the fireplaces along one wall. He saw a stunned-looking Cornelius Fudge coming forward.

"He was there!" shouted a scarlet-robed man with a ponytail. He pointed at a golden rubble on the other side of the hall, where Bellatrix had lain trapped moments before. "I saw him, Mr. Fudge, I swear, it was You-Know-Who, and he grabbed a woman and Disapparated!"

"I know, Williamson, I know, I saw him too!" gibbered Fudge, who was wearing pajamas under his pinstriped cloak. "Merlin's beard - here! - in the Ministry of Magic! - great heavens above - how can this be?"

If you proceed downstairs into the Department of Mysteries, Cornelius," said Dumbledore, apparently satisfied that Harry was in good hands, and walked forward so that the newcomers were aware of his presence for the first time, "you will find several escaped Death Eaters contained in the Death Chamber, bound by an Anti-Disapparation Jinx and awaiting your decision as to what to do with them."

"Dumbledore!" gasped Fudge, apparently beside himself with amazement. "You - here - I - I - seize him!"

"Cornelius, I am ready to fight your men - and win again!" Dumbledore's voice thundered. "But a few minutes ago you saw proof, with your own eyes, that I have been telling the truth for an entire year. Lord Voldemort has returned, you have been chasing the wrong men for twelve months, and it is time you listened to sense!"

Fudge, with hysterical terror in his eyes, combined with him being appalled at the circumstances stumbled around trying to get a grip of things. The other members began to twitter nervously and a buzz rose from the crowd.

"Pompous goat," Sirius whispered to Harry, who was still unsteady on his feet.

"Alright, fine - Williamson, Dawlish - go down there and check. And while they're doing that, Dumbledore please explain to me...what...happened..." Fudge said, his voice weakening with vulnerability at the end.

"I will explain everything after I have sent Harry safely back to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said.

"Harry -_ Harry Potter_?" Fudge whirled around looking as if he were to pass out from the train of events. "I - well that is, - " He blanched when he turned around and saw Sirius with him.

"T-That-it's...him!" a witch shrieked, falling in a dead faint.

The room descended into chaos as more and more people realized that Harry was with the infamous Sirius Black, dubbed murderer and escapee of Azkaban. People were shouting and running into each other, several more fainting along the way. Fudge didn't seem too far off from doing so himself.

"What about the others?" Harry shouted over the din, thinking of his injured friends left back in the Department of Mysteries.

"They will be taken care of, I will see to it," said Lupin emerging from the crowd. He looked pale and sweaty, but otherwise unharmed.

"I-I _demand_ that he be handed in at once," Fudge cried, pointing a shaky finger at Sirius. "Two years, Dumbledore, _Two years_ he has been at large and you have been withholding him from me. I want him turned in to the Ministry a-and you arrested for conspiracy - "

"He has committed no crime against you, and I am sure with with all the things ahead of you, you will want as little distraction as possible," Dumbledore remarked.

"Committed no crime! Committed _no...crime_?" Fudge sputtered. The room suddenly became deathly quiet, the tension wound so tight it could split the air at any given moment. "May I remind you that all of those deaths were on _his_ account, and ever since his escape from Azkaban, the whole Wizarding and Muggle World has been in danger of his wrath, and you mean to tell me he has committed _no_ crime!"

Gone was the calm demeanor Dumbledore usually upheld. It had been replaced by a cold, unyielding presence, the aura of power being exuded from him so formidable, it made Fudge cower.

"If you are aware of what is in store, I should think you have much more reason to be afraid," Dumbledore said ominously.

Fudge paled at that as if he suddenly realized the task at hand.

"I assure you, Cornelius, all will be explained in due time. Although I must say most of this could have been anticipated and avoided if it were not for your blatant ignorance," Dumbledore said matter-of-factly.

Fudge made what sounded like a noise of indignation, but Dumbledore held up a hand.

"But I will say this. The Order was reinstated the moment word got out of _his_ return, and Sirius plays a vital role in our efforts. So he will not be 'turned over' to anyone and as soon as Harry is safely back at school, I would like to have our little discussion."

Dumbledore walked over to where the golden wizard's head lay on the floor. He pointed his wand at it and muttered, "_Portus_." The head glowed blue for a moment, trembled against the wood, and became still once more.

"Now see here, Dumbledore," Fudge said as Dumbledore walked over to Harry and Sirius with the head. "You haven't got authorization for that Portkey! You can't do things like that - "

His voice faltered as Dumbledore met his gaze.

"You will give the order to remove Dolores Umbridge from Hogwarts," said Dumbledore. "You will tell your Aurors to stop searching for my Care of Magical Creatures teacher so that he can return to work. I will give you..." Dumbledore pulled a watch with twelve hands from his pocket and surveyed it, "...half an hour of my time tonight, in which I think we shall be more than able to cover the important points of what has happened here. After that, I shall need to return to my school. If you need more help from me you are, of course, more than welcome to contact me at Hogwarts. Letters addressed to the headmaster will find me."

"I - you - "

Dumbledore turned his back on him.

"Harry, this Portkey will take you back to Hogwarts. Sirius will accompany you. I will meet you in my office in a half an hour," he said.

Harry placed his hand on the Portkey, still clinging to Sirius like a lifeline. A moment later he felt a whooshing sensation and a familiar blurring of his surroundings before everything disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Suggestions are always welcome!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After a few moments, Harry's feet hit solid ground again and the Portkey dropped from his hands. Dawn was approaching, and most of the portraits were just starting to stir or were still snoozing. It had been some time since the last time Sirius was in the headmaster's office, and he was currently curiously examining a silver instrument from the spindle-legged table beside him.

A silence followed as the two waited for Dumbledore to return. Harry was struggling to make sense of all the emotions going through him. He had been compromised by Voldemort once more, and he had watched his godfather, the closest thing he had to family, almost get killed. The possession in the Atrium was almost too much for him. He no longer felt human when it happened, and it felt as if the darkness swallowed his soul. Harry spent years fighting against Lord Voldemort, but the thought that he had become him, the evil soulless monster, tore at his insides.

Watching his godson get possessed was also hard. Even after all his years in Azkaban, it had been a long time since Sirius had witnessed anything as utterly demonic and gut-wrenching as that event. For all those years, the only thing he had ever fought for, lived for, would gladly have died for, was the defeat of the Dark Lord and his godson's safety.

Seeing Harry writhing on the floor, joining bodies with _him_, opening his mouth and speaking _his _words left him in pure, paralyzing terror. Harry was the reason for him risking his life and committing himself to this war, but in those few moments of compromise, it felt as all good and all hope was lost.

"If there is anything, anything at all, I'm always here to talk," Sirius said to Harry from the desk.

"I…there's so much I don't know where to start," Harry said blandly as he stared out the window at the lightening sky.

"Go on," he urged.

"This connection I have with Voldemort," Harry began, knowing his godfather would remain unfazed by the usage of his name. "It's been on and off this past year. Sometimes it barely felt like anything, but it was always just _there_, lying underneath the surface…" His mind was in a haze but the growing thought of his godfather's near death experience was slowly gnawing at him. He felt a sudden burst of anger inside of him. There was only one person he could count on for knowing all the details, and was constantly keeping that precious information from him.

Sirius too seemed to sense something was off about the situation. He had always known Dumbledore as a man of secrets, but he trusted his judgment well enough. That was the exact reason he complied to Dumbledore's orders about being confined to Grimmauld Place, even though he all he wanted was to go out and do something useful.

Sirius sighed. "I know about as much as you do on this situation, Harry. But it is high time Dumbledore indulged some of our curiosity for answers." Harry's gaze was still fixed on a point in the distance, and it was obvious there was an internal battle going on.

"I don't know why you have this connection or why you have been chosen to endure all these hardships – although we all have a pretty good idea who does –" he muttered. He walked over to Harry and looked him in the face.

"But what I do know," Sirius began, "is that you are still you, Harry. Bad things have happened to you, for whatever unfathomable reason, and you have endured tragedies and traumas no person should ever have to go through. But what matters is that you pull through, you always do. You are a good person, you have made a choice and Voldemort has made his. Mind connection, or no mind connection, it doesn't matter in the least as long as you remember who you are."

_But it does, a remote part of his brain said. The mind connection was the very reason for you being in danger._

Some of the tension eased as Harry listened to him, but the tempest was still raging on the inside. Why didn't Dumbledore warn him about how extensive the mind connection could be? Was he aware that Voldemort had the power to control him, manipulate him into doing certain things, seeing certain things? Why did he have Snape, out of all people, teach him Occlumency?

Another thought popped into his head. He almost forgot about it in the turmoil of events, and it was the exact reason why he went to the Ministry in the first place. It was Voldemort's trick all along. Hermione had been right.

"Ah…Harry Potter…" grunted a picture behind him.

Phineas Nigellus gave a long yawn, stretching his arms as he surveyed Harry with shrewd, narrow eyes.

"And what brings you here in the early hours of the morning?" said Phineas. "This office is supposed to be barred to all but the rightful headmaster. Or has Dumbledore sent you here…Merlin's beard…it can't be!"

His eyes wandered over Harry's head to where Sirius was standing. His eyes seemed to bug out a little more than usual; like he was trying to make sure they weren't playing tricks on him.

"Nope, a Black right down to the bone I see. What brings you here, my great-great-grandson? Finally decided to deliver your own messages for a change?" Phineas said dismissively.

Sirius, who was used to the resentment from his family merely said, "Just here on some Order business. Rather important, I should say."

"I hope that means," said the corpulent, red-nosed wizard who hung on the wall behind Dumbledore's desk, "that Dumbledore will join us again soon?"

As the other portraits started to stir, Harry feared of being interrogated so he made his way toward the door. Sirius held him back, saying, "I'm not looking forward to this anymore than you are, but this is important." A moment later he muttered darkly, "Dumbledore and I also have a few things of our own to clear up."

At the mention of his name, white hot fury pulsed through his head. It subsided a moment later, but that left him more confused and frustrated than ever. It was just another thing to be added to the list of unexplained things that were happening to him.

"It'll be good to have him back," said the wizard. "It has been very dull without him, very dull indeed."

"Dumbledore thinks very highly of you, as I am sure you know," he said comfortably. "Oh yes. Holds you in great esteem."

"Is that so?" Harry said through gritted teeth. "So he's been telling _you_ stuff but never did he once bother to let _me_ know why any of this is happening –"

"Harry…" Sirius said.

"– and here you are saying how _highly_ he thinks of me, keeping me in the dark the way he has. They said you were clever," Harry muttered bitterly. It was increasingly hard to keep his voice measured. Before the offended portrait could come up with an answer, the empty fireplace burst into emerald-green flame, making Harry leap away from the door, and he stared at the man inside the grate. As Dumbledore's tall form unfolded itself from the fire, the wizards and witches on the surrounding walls jerked awake. Many of them gave cries of welcome.

"Thank you," said Dumbledore softly.

He did not address the guests in his office at first, but walked over to the porch beside the door and withdrew, from an inside pocket of his robes, the tiny, ugly, featherless Fawkes, whom he placed gently on the tray of soft ashes beneath the golden post where the full-grown Fawkes usually stood.

"Well, Harry," said Dumbledore, finally turning away from the baby bird, "you will be pleased to hear that none of your fellow students are going to suffer lasting damage from the night's events."

Harry tried to say "Good," but no sound came out. He was only reminded by the fact that it was because of him that they were in any danger in the first place. Dumbledore's steady gaze only reinforced his feelings and he found himself not being able to meet his eyes.

"And the rest of the Order?" Sirius asked.

"Madam Pomfrey is patching up everybody now," said Dumbledore. "Nymphadora Tonks may need to spend a little time in St. Mungo's, but it seems that she will make a full recovery."

Harry contented himself with nodding at the carpet, as the chaos in his head had impaired his ability to keep his thoughts straight. He was burning with questions, confusion, and residual anger, but couldn't bring himself to start anywhere.

Sirius broke the silence by saying, "Well this has been all nice and dandy, but I think Harry and I would both like some explanation to everything." Despite his effort to keep his voice measured, anger was brewing beneath his words.

"Ah, yes," Dumbledore said, looking out the window. "But I would like to speak to Harry privately for a moment, as it is best if he –"

"No," Harry interrupted. His breathing was becoming faster and the fury was slowly making its way up to his head. He couldn't stand seeing Dumbledore standing so calmly, looking out the window as if he hadn't a care in the world.

_I can't stand…you just standing there – why won't you look at me – LOOK AT ME!_ his mind screamed.

Finally Dumbledore turned around oh so slowly and surveyed him through his half-moon spectacles. He said softly, "I know how you feel, Harry."

"No, you don't," Harry snapped, voice shaking with rage. "You have no idea how I feel, you – you standing there, keeping secrets from me – you will _never_ understand, you don't get to tell _me_ who can stay and who –"

"It's perfectly normal for you to be feeling this way," Dumbledore continued. "And yes Harry, I have been keeping things from you but I assure you it's only for your own good –"

"Don't, just don't," Harry said, holding up his hand. "I don't want to hear how this is 'for my own good' because it's never going to be that way. I didn't ask for any of this, I don't want to keep living like this –"

"Everything will be explained in due time," Dumbledore said.

"DON'T YOU GET IT?" Harry shouted. "I DON'T WANT TO KNOW ANYMORE! I DON'T CARE! I WANT THIS TO BE OVER! FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO DO THE DIRTY WORK THAT YOU REFUSE TO HANDLE –"

"Harry!" Sirius grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around, forcing him to face him. "Harry, listen to me. Do not lose control, you're still open and vulnerable and you need to remain calm. I don't like this anymore than you do, but you –"

"No, no, I can't stand it anymore!" Harry said hysterically, pointing an accusatory finger at Dumbledore. "H-He knows _everything_, and he's been keeping secrets from both of us, a-and while both of us run around for our lives, he just –"

"Kept unnecessary information out for the sake of your own safety," Dumbledore answered.

"Don't you dare start on the subject of my safety," Harry snarled. "You, the Ministry, Fudge, you're all the same aren't you? Tricking everyone into believing what's best when it's all lies!"

Phineas Nigellus looked offended and began to sputter, "Why I never! This is why you never try to tell the youth anything, Dumbledore. They never listen and always think they know best –"

"Or are you unaware of the fact that Voldemort used our mind connection to lure me into the Ministry in the first place." Harry's voice dropped to a ragged whisper when he admitted the horrifying secret.

"No, I'm almost positive you knew of that information too. And I'm also guessing you didn't tell me because you _feared for my safety_," Harry spat, venom dripping from his words. "And because of me, I put Sirius and the whole Order in danger!"

Silence. By now, the portraits even stopped talking to listen in on this suspenseful exchange. As far they've seen, no student had ever yelled or insulted the headmaster as Harry did now, and they were all intrigued as to what the response would be.

"Harry, when we got word that you and your friends were in danger, we came immediately. It makes no difference where or when it takes place, it is our job to protect you no matter what," Sirius said.

"Voldemort did this to me," Harry said. "He was _torturing_ you, Sirius, and I had to get there as fast as I could because I thought he was going to kill you…"

Harry turned back and said, "Don't you see? You were never in danger to begin with, and by falling into Voldemort's trap, I almost got a lot of people killed."

"You knew… you knew about the extent of Voldemort's mind control," Sirius seethed, advancing toward Dumbledore. "You knew this could happen and you never told him! The rest of the Order didn't even know until _after_ he had succeeded in luring Harry into the Ministry –"

"There were reasons –"

"Oh, of course there are always reasons, aren't there? Shutting me up in my house while everyone else is out there doing God knows what, and you knew I would never be content to just sit at home –"

"I would prefer to leave personal matters out of this for now," Dumbledore replied.

"Merlin's beard, Dumbledore, he is not a child! Can't you see that withholding this from him has done more harm than good?"

"Let me out," Harry said, this time in a voice that was cold and almost as calm as Dumbledore's.

"Not until I've had my say," said Dumbledore.

"Do you – do you think I want to – do you think I give a – I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU'VE GOT TO SAY!" Harry roared.

"You will," said Dumbledore. "Because you are not nearly as angry with me as you ought to be."

"What are you talking –?"

"It is my fault your friends were in danger today," Dumbledore said more clearly. "Or I should say almost entirely my fault – I will not be so arrogant as to claim responsibility for the whole. Sirius is right, withholding this did you more harm than anything, but at the time it seemed the right thing to do. I am sure you can relate to such feeling."

Harry was about to say something to that when Dumbledore spoke again.

"Nevertheless, you should never have believed for an instant that there was any necessity for you to go to the Department of Mysteries tonight. If I had been open with you, Harry, as I should have been, you would have known ages ago that Voldemort might try to lure you into the Department of Mysteries, and you never would have been tricked into going there tonight. And no one would have been put in danger as they were tonight. That blame lies with me, and with me alone."

"Please sit down, both of you," said Dumbledore. It was a request, not an order. Harry took a seat on a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk and Sirius reluctantly did the same.

"I am not going to waste any more time explaining things you already know," Dumbledore said. "You have always been aware that the scar on your forehead was a sign of your connection with Voldemort."

Harry nodded slowly before Dumbledore continued.

"But recently, I became concerned that Voldemort might realize that this connection between you exists. Sure enough, there came a time when you entered so far into his mind and thoughts that he sensed your presence. I am speaking, of course, of the night when you witnessed the attack on Mr. Weasley."

Dumbledore proceeded to explain the mind connection and how Voldemort had used it to his advantage.

"And now comes the difficult part," Dumbledore sighed. "Sirius, I beg for your forgiveness for I am going to have to ask you to wait outside my office until I am done talking to Harry. This information is for him and him only. Of course I realize there is a very good possibility he will tell you anyway, but I am taking the necessary precautions as it is rather personal."

"Will you be alright Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine," he responded.

"I will meet with you as soon as I have finished," Dumbledore said, dismissing him.

With a flick of his wrist, Dumbledore unlocked the door to his office so Sirius could step out. He sat down on a chair propped up against the wall just as the door started to swing close. He caught one more glance of his godson and Dumbledore before the lock clicked shut, leaving him in silence to ponder his own swarm of thoughts.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes, an hour, it could have been days later for all it mattered, Dumbledore finally ushered Sirius into his office. The sun was shining brightly now and the sky was clear. Harry had been sent to the hospital wing to be taken care of.<p>

Once more Sirius took a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Well I must say it has been a rather eventful evening," Dumbledore said candidly.

"I could think of many other words to describe this evening other than 'eventful'," Sirius said coldly. "After all these years, after all we've been through, you still did not trust me enough to tell me any of this?"

"Yes this was a matter of trust, Sirius, but never a lack of it on your part. You of all people should know that I never like to put all my eggs in one basket, therefore I only disclosed the necessary information needed to complete the task."

"Feeding a pig for slaughter," Sirius spat with disgust. "I don't know what you are playing at, but enticing that boy with dreams of being free from his bonds as long as he follows _your_ orders whenever it suits _your _purposes has not had its desired effects, now has it?"

If Dumbledore felt any emotion, he showed no sign of it under his neutral facade.

"And now you have realized the flaw in your plan," Sirius continued. "Releasing all this long due information on him all at once, hoping against hope that he'll react the way you want him to."

"Is this a sign of you showing distrust for me, Sirius?" Dumbledore inquired thoughtfully. "Just like you said, after all these years, and you doubt my leadership?"

"I said nothing of the kind," Sirius said, running his hand through his hair. "I've seen too many people get hurt, too many people suffer. For shame, Dumbledore, Harry was in grave danger today all because of something he should have been informed about a long time ago. Not just him, you see, his friends too."

"You care for him very much," Dumbledore said. "It was evident the moment you came into contact with him."

"He's all that I have, essentially," Sirius said. "Everyday, I still have thoughts about James and Lily, and what life would be like if they were still here. They were good people, some of the best that I have known, and they deserved better."

Sirius had a glassy look in his eyes as he recalled Lily and James Potter. The good old days as the Marauders, sneaking around the school, teasing Lily and her friends. Their bond had been shattered that fateful night Sirius had entrusted Peter Pettigrew with being the Keeper for the Potters.

"You could not have known," Dumbledore said softly, as though he had read Sirius's mind. "That fault lies with Peter, who was too weak and selfish to understand the concept of loyalty or morality."

"But I was the one that turned the task over to him," Sirius said, shaking his head. "My own paranoia led me to suspect Remus, and caused me to act the way I did."

"You acted in the way you thought was best at that time," Dumbledore said. "One can hardly blame a man for another one's weakness, or for following his instincts."

"I was a coward," Sirius whispered bitterly. "I was too afraid of taking on such an important role as that, so I pushed it over to someone else without even thinking what dire consequences it could result in."

"You still carry the burden of guilt even after all these years," Dumbledore said. "And Harry..."

"Is a reminder of what I have to protect," Sirius said forcefully. "Is a reminder of what I owe to James and Lily after I failed them all those years ago. I have seen many people, Dumbledore, and Harry is one of the rare few who are good through and through. He is brave, loyal, selfless, all the ways evocative of his parents. No one so good and true and pure deserves to suffer like this. I may not have succeeded in protecting his parents the first time, but I am not about to sit idly by at home and make that same mistake again."

"This is truly touching, Sirius, and I realize it was wrong of me to confine you to your home as I have been doing," Dumbledore said. "I have always known you to be energetic and involved, and my efforts to keep you at bay have been futile. An old man's mistake, I must say. In truth, I trust you more than you could ever know. Harry trusts you and sees you as a father, and both of us have absolutely no doubt in what you can accomplish, and I must ask you to never lose faith in yourself again."

"I don't plan on repeating any of my mistakes," Sirius said gruffly.

"Good, good. Faith can do wonders to one's temperament, the same way a lack of it can ultimately lead up to their demise," Dumbledore said.

He sighed and said, "I suppose you will be wanting an explanation to all of this."

"Yes, an explanation would be very nice."

"I will not reiterate what I have told Harry but whether or not he wants to tell you is entirely up to him," Dumbledore said. He gazed intently at him through his half-moon spectacles and his expression hardened.

"Now Sirius, what I am about to tell you will very likely make you very angry, livid even. But it is of the utmost importance that you do not do anything rash, is that understood?"

Sirius let out an exasperated sigh and said, "I am not a child that cannot control his temper. I know very well what I must do."

"Good, because I am about to explain the happenings that led up to this event," Dumbledore said. "I am told that you were tending to the injured hippogriff, Buckbeak yesterday."

"Yes, Kreacher did something to him and I was upstairs tending to him."

"And that was the time Harry made his appearance in the fire to try to contact you," Dumbledore explained. "I'm afraid Kreacher was not exactly truthful about your whereabouts at the time."

Sirius stared at Dumbledore in disbelief.

"You mean to tell me...that - that unworthy scum sent Harry to the Ministry on purpose?" Sirius growled.

"Kreacher, I am afraid, has been serving more than one master for months."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

There was a brief second in which Sirius sat there in utter shock, unable to register the what Dumbledore had said. The rage he had felt earlier dissipated into pure confusion and disbelief._  
><em>

"But that's impossible," Sirius said gruffly. "He has never set foot into anywhere other than Grimmauld Place, and the protection spells around would recognize an intruder."

"It would seem Kreacher is more clever than we give him credit for," Dumbledore placidly. "He seized the opportunity shortly before Christmas, when you apparently shouted at him to 'get out.' He took you at your word and interpreted this as an order to leave the house. He went to the only Black family members whom he had any respect left...your cousins Narcissa and Bellatrix."

"That vile, wretched waste of space dared to even think about going to - to - in my presence?" Sirius shouted, knocking the chair to the floor. "How long have you known this?"

"Kreacher told me last night," said Dumbledore. "You see, after you left with the rest of the Order in search of Harry, I arrived shortly in Grimmauld Place. There, it was the elf who told me - laughing fit to burst - where you had gone."

"Th-That disgusting piece of filth - he must be punished. I will make him regret ever even thinking of defying me, and make him pay ten times over for what...he's...done -"

"I entreat you not to do anything rash," Dumbledore repeated. "The consequences could be even more catastrophic if Kreacher once again finds an opportunity out of Grimmauld Place..."

"I will break every bone in his legs to make sure he never sets foot out of Grimmauld Place again. I will wring his traitorous neck until he is begging for the mercy of death," Sirius uttered, hatred for the elf burning in every part of his being.

"I warned you once when we first adopted Grimmauld place as our headquarters, and I will warn you again," said Dumbledore. "Despite what you may think of him, Kreacher's feelings are just as acute as any human being's, and he is capable of dangerous things. He must be treated with kindness and respect. His existence has been as miserable as any other house elf simply because their masters abuse them."

"You can't honestly think that lying, foul git deserves an ounce of respect - "

"Kreacher is what he has been made by wizards," said Dumbledore. "Yes he is to be pitied. He is forced to do your bidding simply because you are the last of the family to which he is enslaved, but he feels no true loyalty to you."

"He is _nothing_ to me," Sirius seethed. "He and the rest of my family...the ground on which I walk upon means more to me than they do. He is nothing but a reflection of the evil that has poisoned me, he sees no right or wrong, he cannot think for himself other than what he has learned from being holed up with my deranged mother."

"I see you feel this way of him because he is a constant reminder of what you have tried to escape all these years," said Dumbledore. "You resent him for his values about blood purity but he only thinks that way simply because that was the only thing he was taught by his masters. An elf has no other means of knowing anything else beyond what his master wants him to know."

"I know _that_," Sirius snapped exasperatedly. "But if he thinks he can plot with my _dear_ cousins against me under my watch, in _my_ own house, he needs to be taught a long hard lesson."

"He already has," said Dumbledore. "Kreacher's mere existence has already been a 'long hard lesson' for him. I am not speaking ill of you, Sirius, nor am I defending Kreacher's actions, but some of the treatment he endures under your command is, unsurprisingly, enough to make him want to turn against you. He is forced to obey you, and in his eyes, that is the ultimate form of punishment."

"But what - what sort of things did Kreacher give away?" said Sirius.

"Ah yes," said Dumbledore. "You see, Kreacher was not able to betray us totally. He is not Secret-Keeper for the Order, therefore he knew nothing of the technicalities that would directly benefit your cousins. There was, however, another way."

"What other way? What else could Kreacher have possibly known?"

"Kreacher knew that you are the closest thing to family that Harry has," Dumbledore continued. "He knew that Harry saw you as a father figure, making you one of the most important people in his life and he would not hesitate for a second to come to your aid if he thought you were in danger."

That was it then. Kreacher had used the bond shared between Harry and him against the entire organization. And they all fell for it, every single one of them.

"The dangers of mistreating a house elf cannot be ignored," said Dumbledore. "Kreacher has already shown what he is capable of, and I believe we should use his strength and cunning to our advantage."

"What do you propose I do then? Bow at his feet? Compliment him on every bloody thing he does?"

"I'm not saying you have to be friends with him, Sirius. But it would serve us all well if he were treated with a little respect. Maybe then he would be a little more willing to help us instead of finding every little opportunity to go against us."

"Which leads me into our next point of discussion," he continued. "Since Kreacher has more than proved his ability in stealth and...sneaking around, I propose we use his skills to our advantage. Of course, after we are able to reaffirm his loyalty to you."

"What do you suggest I do?"

"It will take time, but I do believe we will be able to instill a certain level of trust into Kreacher. No matter how much ill feelings he bears towards you, you are still the only person he is forced to obey - one of the last ties to the Black household. You know the way he operates better than anyone else, so I strongly urge you to try to gain his trust. Mind you, he will be very suspicious in the beginning, but a house elf deprived of attention can only go so long until the desire to be recognized overcomes all else."

"And if all of this succeeds, if I do manage to gain his trust, the minuscule possibility that is..."

"Then we will have a spy amongst the inner circle of Voldemort's most loyal followers. Another spy amongst a select few."

"Codswallop that is, Dumbledore. And if he were to come into direct contact with Voldemort? And risk revealing all that we have planned?"

"Kreacher will not be privy to any of that information. He would simply be acting as an extra pair of eyes and ears. As he has been doing these past few months with Bellatrix and Narcissa. They would not have any reason to suspect anything amiss if Kreacher continues lingering in their company."

"It's too dangerous, Dumbledore. If he gets caught, or decides to turn against us, the cause would be in considerable danger."

"That, I leave, entirely up to you, Sirius. Should you choose to make this endeavor, you would be responsible for keeping Kreacher in line. Giving him explicit directions on what you want completed. My part would only be to facilitate, periodically checking up on him and his progress."

Dumbledore leaned forward on his desk and gazed at Sirius with a piercing gaze.

"There is also the considerable amount of pain he harbors over you brother, Regulus' death. You would do well to use that to your advantage."

"I have known you to be many things, Dumbledore. But I would not have pegged you as the type to exploit one's weaknesses in a situation like this."

"You know me as one to do whatever necessary to achieve what is needed to be done. With as little collateral damage as possible..."

"We have not been so successful so far," Sirius muttered. "In terms of collateral damage, that is."

"We've done as well as can be expected considering the circumstances. I assure you, from now on, I will give Harry all the necessary information to ensure his safety."

He eyed Sirius gravely before getting up to take care of the croaking Fawkes. The other portraits had long since silenced, engrossed in the suspense and sense of foreboding that hung heavily in the air.

"The next few years will be very trying for Harry," said Dumbledore. "I hate to see such a burden imposed on one so young as himself, but it must be done." He let out a loud, tired sigh.

"I'm growing old, Sirius. I can very safely assume I won't live to see Harry triumph over his foes. But I have every confidence that he will."

"You have my word, I will do whatever I can to protect Harry," said Sirius. He cracked a smile.

"And I wouldn't be so bitter about getting old, Dumbledore, it's happening to all of us. The Dark Lord will be vanquished, and you will be there to see it."

Dumbledore did nothing but give him a benign smile. But behind that, a turmoil of thoughts and ultimate sadness stirred within.

"If I should die, Sirius - "

"Do not speak of such things!"

"Do not deny the inevitable."

"You will not, Dumbledore, I swear, not while I - "

"If I should die," Dumbledore continued calmly, "you must trust Severus Snape."

"What?" Sirius blanched. "Dumbledore you know him and his dealings with - "

"Trust him as you would trust me," Dumbledore insisted firmly. "You must understand that it is of the utmost importance that you heed my words. If you doubt all else, if you lose all hope, trust. Severus. Snape. I cannot tell you what or why as of now, or even ever for that matter. Just do as I say, and everything will make sense in due time."

Sirius was on the verge of arguing, but stopped, knowing it was futile to try to refute any of Dumbledore's claims, no matter how cryptic at times. He knew it was no good trying to deny the omnipresent danger in their lives - plenty of reckless choices and near-death experiences had taught him that. Tonight was definitely a prime example.

"Well, I should probably be on my way," Sirius said, getting up from the chair. "To see how my godson is faring along with the rest of the Order. We've no doubt caused enough commotion to have the Ministry in over their heads. I suppose you have a great deal of diplomatic issues to sort out in the coming days."

"Yes. While the Ministry is the only government to keep things in order, it is not always effective in its purpose," Dumbledore said, humor tingeing his voice.

"Or _ever_ effective in its purpose," snorted Sirius, recalling his wrongful imprisonment and the commotion caused by his escape, all while the Dark Lord's plans of return had come to fruition under the Ministry's noses.

"Good day to you, Dumbledore," said Sirius. "And best of luck dealing with the bumbling fools." He put his hand on the knob of the door when he heard,

"Someday, I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me."

Sirius' heart clenched. He opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.

"For all that's happened in the past, and what is to come in the future..."

The door clicked shut, leaving Sirius alone once more.

* * *

><p>"You have failed me once again," he hissed, gliding among the floors of the manor in silence. Figures cloaked in black stood around, heads bowed as their master prowled the hall, poison leeching into his voice.<p>

"All these months of planning, wasted. And for what? Because you pathetic excuses for wizards can't even get past a schoolboy and his filth-blooded friends?" He spun around, and in a puff of smoke, materialized in front of a woman with a tangle of curly black hair, and ghostly pale skin. Her normally hawk-like stance cowered in the presence of her master.

"And what of you, Bella?" his voice slicked over her like oil, and she shuddered when he placed two long, pale fingers under her chin and forced her to look at him. Her normally maniacal dark eyes were muted into submission as his red gaze bore into hers. She was helpless. She was at his mercy. Her Dark Lord, the one she worked so hard to please, yet failed miserably.

"I expected more from you," he said. "After all, you had no trouble disposing of the Longbottom parents. Why should their _ward_ be any different?"

Her lip began to quiver, but she swallowed hard and fought to maintain control. His power, his darkness, the feeling of _him_ threatened to pull her down and drown her within its depths. She closed her eyes, willed her heart to slow down and said evenly,

"It won't happen again, my Lord. The next time I meet that miserable brat will be his last. We will succeed, I know we will..."

She was lost now. Any close interaction for more than a few moments proved too much for her to handle. She felt herself swaying towards him, getting sucked into the depths of the darkness, helpless, unthinking, intoxicated with desire...

Then he was gone. A dizzying sensation came over her as reality crashed back into her. She blinked a few times and willed herself to calm the racing of her heart. Oh, if only he knew. If only he knew how loyal she was. How none of his servants put together could equal her devotion in him. Unequivocal loyalty.

"This mission, the prophecy," he continued, his volume never rising above a whisper, yet reverberated through the very souls of his followers, "could have provided me with the very answers to defeat Potter and his pathetic, quibbling _army_." He said the last word with such mockery and contempt, half the Death Eaters were tempted to laugh. But they never did.

"But if he were truly weak, we would have already succeeded. Would we not?"

It wasn't a question meant to be answered.

"And yet, here we are, once again, basking in the feeling of...DEFEAT!" A crackle of magic shot from his wand and into the chest of the nearest Death Eater. He uttered not a sound as he crumpled against the wall and onto the floor. No one around him moved an inch.

"Are we afraid?" Voldemort drawled, prowling around the fallen Death Eater. "Did I put all my time, all my energy, sacrificed so much to raise an army of soldiers? Or cowards?"

"With the prophecy, we would have succeeded. We would have taken the world, enslaved the useless muggles, rid the world of filthy impurities. You would have had power beyond anything your tiny minds could imagine. If it were not for your failure..."

"Show me what it means to be part of the Dark Lord's army. Show me you are still worthy of my care. Kill anyone who gets in your way. _But bring me Potter, alive_!"

"And you will know to never disappoint me again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the ridiculously long wait for a relatively short chapter. I'm really sorry, but life just got in the way. As of now, this is as far into the story as I want to go since I have no idea what to do next...**

**Feel free to drop a review or suggestion!**


End file.
